The user experience concerning the transfer of pictures from a digital camera to an external device, such as a personal computer (PC), has not been positive for a number of reasons. There are numerous steps to perform to initiate an image transfer including connecting the digital camera, initializing the PC, such as running a transfer application on the PC, choosing an album or destination directory for the images, and deleting images off the digital camera. Ultimately, the process can be time consuming if a large number of images needs to be transferred. In addition, the transfer of images from a digital camera to an external device may not be consistent from session to session. The inconsistency results in unorganized images, ineffective use of images, loss of interest in using images, and possible loss of images.